


It All Started With a Kiss

by Chionothesnowyowl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chionothesnowyowl/pseuds/Chionothesnowyowl
Summary: Logan didn’t expect Roman to kiss him, but he definitely didn’t expect what happened next.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	It All Started With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xx-this-is-a-mess-xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xx-this-is-a-mess-xx).

Words: 595

Rating: G

Giftee: xx-this-is-a-mess-xx

~~~~~  
It all started with a kiss.

A single kiss, that’s all it was, and a fake one at that. It was the school play, and Logan was Puck, while Roman was Oberon. Puck had just turned Bottom into, well, an asshead, and Oberon was overjoyed.

So he kissed him.

Logan didn’t know how, or why, but sparks flew, at least for him, they did. He felt funny for the whole show, and the whole week, and he had told himself it would stop.

It didn’t.

Logan was furious, whether it was with himself or with Roman for making him feel this way. He didn’t know which, which made him even more furious than he was previously.

How dare that stupid Roman, with his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid good looks and kisses make Logan feel this, this..

Love?

Ohhhh no. No no no no no. It finally set in, and Logan definitely did not want to fall in love with Roman, of all people! He groaned, grabbing a pillow off of his bed and hitting his face with it. 

His mom walked in and looked at him. “Uh.. honey, are you okay?”

“God has cursed me for my hubris,” he mumbled through the pillow, though it was muffled heavily.

His mother nodded slowly. “O.. okay, but there’s watermelon slices downstairs when you’re done grieving over God cursing you, dear.” She walked out again.

Logan sat on his bed, staring up at his ceiling and contemplating his life and what he ever did to deserve this. Then he decided that life was too short not to eat his mom’s watermelon slices, and paused his crisis to go have a snack.

~~~~~

The next day, Logan made it his goal to avoid Roman at all costs. He didn’t want these... feelings to grow any more than they have.

Of course, his attempts were futile as Roman bumped into him at lunch.

“Hey, specs,” he smiled, nudging Logan. “I just wanted to tell you that you did an excellent job as Puck in our production.”

Well there went logic, it had flown to Cloud 9. 

Logan blushed, smiling at Roman. “Thanks, Roman, that.. that means a lot coming from you.” Wait shit did he say that?? Why did he say that?!

Roman just blushed at the last part, grinning. “Really? I mean.. I was hoping you’d say that, ‘cause uh..” he looked down at his feet.

Logan blinked. “Because what, Roman?”

Roman looked up at him. “Well, uh... I just wanted to say that I.. I kinda like you, and that’s why I kissed you onstage... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some coffee with me after school? I mean, it’s perfectly fine if you-“ he was interrupted by Logan kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled. “I’d love to, Roman. I have one request, though.”

Roman nodded. “Okay, what?”

Logan looked down. “Can we take this slow? I don’t wanna mess it up.”

Roman smiled softly, nodding again. “Of course.”

Logan looked back up at Roman and smiled, relieved. “Thank you.”

~~~~~

Roman and Logan hit it off almost instantly, and they were almost inseparable for some time. Almost. They both still had personal time doing the things they enjoyed so they wouldn’t smother their relationship, but they still spent quality time together.  
They thrived, and powered through most of the hardships that came with adulthood. The others either only became minor speed bumps, or didn't occur for them at all.

And to think it all started with a kiss.

The end.


End file.
